Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter
Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter's name remains unknown. At the start of the events of The Mystery of Chessboxing, she works with Chi Tzu Tien running chess games in the village near Cheng Hsing School, where she first meets Ah Pao. Family It is unknown whether Chi Tzu Tien is her biological grandfather, as no mention is made of her parents, nor of Chi Tzu Tien ever having children. This has led some to speculate that Ghost Faced Killer may have killed her parents, or caused an irretrivable breakdown in their relationship when, just for money, he killed so many good men, and ruined so many families. This could presumably only have been when she was very young in the Ching times, however, as she shows no recognition of Ghost Faced Killer. She also refers to Master Yuen as "Uncle Yuen". Again, whether this is true, or just a sign of affection is unknown. It is worth noting however that it would be highly unlikely for Yuen to be her uncle and for Chi Tzu Tien to be her Grandfather at the same time, as it is implied that Yuen and Chi Tzu Tien are of similar age. Here are the various possibilities for the family relationship. *Yuen is the Granddaughter's uncle from the opposite side of the family as Chi Tzu Tien, therefore the difference in age between Yuen and Chi Tzu Tien isn't so much of an oddity. *Yuen is the Granddaughter's uncle from the opposite side of the family as Chi Tzu Tien, Yuen is the brother of one of Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter's other Grandparents, which would make him her Great Uncle. *Yuen is the Granddaughter's uncle from the same side of the family as Chi Tzu Tien, in this case, Yuen is the brother of either Chi Tzu Tien, or Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter's Grandmother, which would, again, make him her Great Uncle. *Yuen is the Granddaughter's uncle from the same side of the family as Chi Tzu Tien, Yuen is in fact Chi Tzu Tien's son. (The most unlikely theory, but not an impossible one.) *Yuen is her uncle / great uncle, and Chi Tzu Tien is not actually her biological grandfather, but instead adopted her, possibly at the wishes of Yuen, in the same way that Cheng Hsing took in the various sons of the Kung Fu Men. *Yuen is not related to the Granddaughter, only Chi Tzu Tien is her blood relative. *Neither Yuen or Chi Tzu Tien are actually related to the Granddaughter. Unfortunately, it is never made clear who is actually related to Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter in the film, although it is not important to the story of Chessboxing, it is still something that has many theories even to this date. On a seperate note. Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter is believed to have some pretty good Kung Fu. This is proven when she recieves a critical strike from Ah Pao by accident during his training, although it's not shown if she was badly hurt or wounded by the attack, it seems she is fine enough to continue her daily routines, unlike several of the Kung Fu Men who fell at the hands of the Ghost Faced Killer's critical strikes. Relationship with Ah Pao In their first meeting, Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter seems dismissive of Ah Pao, possibly due to her disapproval of his efforts to sabotage Senior Student Moley's Chess game. Between this meeting and Ah Pao's arrival in the Dragon Mountains to train, her attitude changes, possibly as a result of seeing his humiliating defeat at the hands of Moley . She encourages Chi Tzu Tien to take Ah Pao as a pupil after seeing how he carries the Iron Lid. She encourages his training, which may explain her sudden antagonism when she discovers Ah Pao slacking in his training. I don't want opinions, just add on the bricks! By far the high point of her appearance in the film is when she thinks that Ah Pao is suffering as a result of his training, specifically having bricks hanging from his legs. She decides instead in a fit of anger to add more bricks onto Ah Pao before giving him Dodd Mots. It's at this point we point out that she will never get married, as Ah Pao has confirmed this . Role within the So-Called Loyal Clans Her connection to the So-called Loyal Clans is uncertain, though she seems to have at least a peripheral involvement in the development of the So-called Loyal Hens Influence on Popular culture It is believed a fascination with Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter in Japan was at least partially responsible for the rise in popularity of tsundere characters in anime. Category:Female characters of The Mystery of Chessboxing